Cherry Blossoms
by RelytRises
Summary: Daito is a wealthy, powerful young entrepreneur, whose heart is said to be cold as ice, whose mind is in denial. Sho is a poor teenage boy who lives in an abusive household, beaten and starved by his alcoholic father. One kiss beneath the cherry blossoms is all it will take to change everything. AU, Movie Universe Names. Reviews and Favorites appreciated. Updates every weekend!
1. 1: Collision

Chapter 1: Collision

 **Noteworthy information: Daito is 20, Sho is 17.** **There will be strong language, graphic descriptions of abuse, violence, murder, and mature scenes later, so consider yourself warned** **. Also, if you could not tell, this is an alternate universe. If you're uncomfortable with M/M relationships, leave. Also, all times will be in 24-hour time, so 7:00 P.M. is 19:00.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I wish I were talented enough to have created these characters, but alas, I am not. I only own the plot and any OCs.**

Sho, December 20th, 2018

Pain. It was the only word I could think of when I wake up. Abuse. It was the only thing I had to look forward to when I wake up. Helplessness. The horrible feeling of weakness that I hated about me, but I have come to accept. pain shot through several point on my skin, and I felt them, before recognizing the sharp objects as shards of glass. After meticulously picking them out from my skin, I climbed out of my bed, my milky white scars, black and blue bruises, and painful, scabbing wounds still on display, yesterday's happenings still fresh on my mind:

 _"You useless brat! I have raised you, tolerated you until now, and you repay me with your insolence?!"  
Silence.  
"Answer me!"  
The sound of leather hitting skin filled the still air.  
"I had to feed you, clothe you, house you, and educate you for 17 years. And not once have you done anything to repay me!"  
Two more lashes struck my back, each so fast that they were a blur.  
"You're not a father, you're a useless bitch that can't do anything but drink!" I spat out.  
"How dare you?!"_

 _He swapped to the buckle, each blow producing gashes on my back and arms. I bit my lip, refusing to give him the satisfaction of me being in pain.  
"You know, you're so ugly and stupid you're never going to find a girl. Hell, I'm doing the world a favor by getting rid of you!"  
He smiled at his handiwork, before his ugly mug lit up with what seemed like a fantastic idea. He picked up his wine bottle, not yet emptied, and threw it at me, repeating it for every bottle he could find. Most of them only bruised me, some hit me in the face. But others, he missed, and they hurt more. Some hit the floor in an explosion of shards, a few stabbing into my skin and making me wince in pain. Satisfied by my pain, he laughed maniacally, savoring my weakness. He returned to the belt, his strikes beginning to hasten, now like the wild flailing of a psychopath, rather than hits designed to make me cry or inflict me maximum pain. After who knows how long, I was blessed. He began to slow, the drowsiness of the alcohol finally kicking into effect, and he collapsed. Once I was sure he was done, I crawled back to my bed in the cupboard, and cried my heart out before going to sleep._

I remember that my mother told me she loved me before she left. Love. I began to giggle to myself. It was nonexistent, almost a laughable prospect in my mind that someone could feel so strongly for another. It was only in movies or stories; entirely fictitious settings that such an emotion or feeling could even occur. It was hilarious, as if the thing that I live with could even be called a father who loved his children. I knew that love was an impossible feeling, after all, I used to naively think that it existed, before it was exposed as a lie before my very eyes. It was a preposterous thought, I told myself, that a loving mother would ever leave her child behind, especially with a monster like that son of a bitch that I am forced to live with. Such was the life of an unloved, weak teenager.

The drunkard was gone, probably off to buy more wine or steal more money, leaving me alone in the slum that he called a house. It was two stories high, and a mess. We had two bedrooms, but _it_ forced me to sleep in the cupboard by the kitchen, because he said that the cupboard is where useless things go.

' _Where useless things go,' I thought bitterly. 'He should be in there with me too, but I guess his ego is too big for that.'_

The house was in a state of utter disarray. Wine bottles were littered across the floor; one had to be careful to not step on a stray shard, courtesy of _it_ dropping bottles or throwing bottles at me everywhere _it_ went. Chairs were flipped everywhere, beginning to splinter from the force that threw them on the ground. Puddles of a dark, purple liquid were scattered around, remnants from bottles that were half-drunk and thrown at me. Some spots of my blood from last night were dried up on the floor. An all too familiar belt also lay on the floor, next to the red patches. I glared at it. We didn't have much money; all the money we did have was spent on wine for that _swine._

I'm sorry, I haven't introduced myself. My name is Zhou, but I prefer Sho, and I am 17. Chinese and Japanese on my mom's side, and American on that thing's side. I go to a local school, where everyone is a deadbeat or bullies me, and I'm barely passing. I'm a little shorter than my peers at 5'9" (175cm), quite skinny from malnutrition, and covered in scars. I have dull brown eyes and black hair. I looked horrible, but it was something I had come to terms with. I sighed in relief that the ass was gone, but one burning question lingered in my head; what do I do now?

Run.

 **Daito, Same Time**  
I sighed as I looked at the accounting book.  
 _'Another $36,000,000 from that transaction we made.'  
_ It was boring. The life of a successful businessman. Nothing varying or exciting to do, and fat stacks of money at your beck and call, and lots of paperwork to handle. I had it all; power, mansions, money...

 _'A girlfriend and good parents, that's what you're missing.'_  
 _'Shut up,'_ I told myself.  
It was difficult, upholding this lifestyle at the young age of 20. When I should be drinking, partying, living in a university dorm, finding sex, or even...  
 _'Come on, Toshiro, you're never going to find something that doesn't exist, might as well not try.'_

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding, the damning memories of my parents treatment and first and only girlfriend etched into my mind like scars; permanent, eternal, and forevermore reminding me of my wounds:

 _'Pathetic. Come on, Toshiro, you're such a pussy, why can't you do this yourself.'  
'Can't even talk back or fight to save his own ass.'  
'You're going to never find a girlfriend, you're too cowardly to even open your mouth, much less talk to a girl.'  
'Who would want that pussy for a boyfriend?'  
'You're so weak, you'll never be successful!'_

 _'I love you, Toshiro, I promise I'm never going to leave you.'  
'I'm going to go to the grocery store, okay? We'll make dinner together, how does that sound?'_

'He's still at home, I made sure he isn't following me.'  
'He doesn't suspect a thing!'  
'He hasn't got the balls to ask me out or seduce me, honestly, you pleasure me like he never did!'  
' _If he finds out, I'll leave him for you, definitely. You're so much better than him!'  
_ _'W-w-wait, Toshiro, it's not what it looks like!'  
_ _'Come bac...'_

It was the last time I heard of her. It was also then that my identity began to change slowly. The weak, pathetic, and innocent Toshiro was slowly replaced with the ice-cold, loveless Daito, the wealthy entrepreneur, the powerful man who had influence over whole corporations and cities, and the skeptical believer in the emotion called love.

 _'Love,'_ I thought bitterly. It was a notion so absurd and ridiculous to me that if you told me that you were in love with someone else, I would have laughed and told you you were naïve; that you were just one out of many others that fell under the spell of another. I would tell you to forget about it, to break it off before the other feels that you're not useful enough and fun enough to play with anymore and they break you, finding another toy to play with and yet another heart to break. If you were a child that had a strong relationship with your parents, I would be initially skeptical, but then jealous, as I never got to have any parent figure in my life. All I had were those assholes that were parents by name; they simply birthed me into this wretched life, and made no efforts to be a real father or mother.

 _'It's all in the past now,'_ I told myself.

I looked out into the New York skyline from my penthouse, it was snowing heavily. I would usually have work today, but as the owner I decided to take a day off for myself. I walked to my kitchen to prep a warm lunch for myself, risotto with some seared halibut with a pesto.  
'I need some olive oil and Arborio rice.'  
After checking my pantry, I seemed to have not shopped for groceries in a while. Deciding that I needed to do so, I put on my coat and exited my penthouse, walking into the cold morning.

Ah, I must introduce myself. I am Daito, and I'm 20. I'm Japanese American, Japanese from my poor excuse for a father's side and American from my vile mother's side. I'm 6'2" (187cm), with black eyes and tousled black hair. I make a point to stay in shape, so I could never be called weak again. I suppose I could have been considered a genius; I opened my business at 17, and I graduated high school at 16. I also have been told frequently that I look good, but I doubt it.

' _She wouldn't have left me otherwise.'_

As I walked out of those doors, I hadn't had the slightest clue that a split-second collision would mean that my life will be changed forever.

 **Sho, Same Time  
** It was high time that I escaped. I looked around, thinking of what I would bring with me. I grabbed my bag, and scavenged the house and took any money I found, the warmest clothing I could get, some food and water, and a book, the last thing my mom gave me. I looked back, expecting to feel any sort of sadness or longing escaping, but I felt nothing as I walked out those doors into the cold, winter morning.

I ran as far away as I could, not once peering backwards as my legs carried me away from that hellhole. I had to have been running for an hour, taking a few breaks here and there to catch my breath. When I felt that I was far enough away, I scanned the area and I found a relatively warm area near a bakery, where I decided to sit and perhaps live for the next few years of my life. I pulled out the many layers I brought with me, and put them on, though the piercing cold was unforgiving. I still shivered from the icy air around me. As I sat down in a pile of snow, I told myself:

 _'You deserve this. You were weak, and helpless, you couldn't even save yourself. Pathetic.'_

I heard a bell ring as the bakery door opened and closed. The delicious smell of fresh croissants wafted through the opening as people opened the door to get a quick bite. One customer caught my attention though. He looked Japanese but was quite tall, I would guess maybe a little over 6'. He was leanly muscled, like a swimmer or soccer player. He was extremely handsome, and had the most piercing black eyes that would pull you in, like a black hole. I gulped in recognition of this person.

 _'It's the legendary Daito, the most successful businessman in New York at the age of 20!' I internally screamed.  
'He's so much more handsome in real life.'_

Oh, and yes, I forgot to mention, but I am homosexual, another reason that the thing beat me. Looking away, I sat back down and began to wallow in my own misery.

 _'Look at you, so weak and useless. Running away from home only to lust over a hot guy that will never love you back? Disgusting.'_

Pushing away my thoughts and Daito, I began to curl up to shield myself against the freezing winds and lean on the wall behind me, attempting to stay warm and finally letting my homeless state sink in.  
 _'I might die here.'_ I morbidly thought.

Hearing someone exit from the bakery, I couldn't help but look up. It was Daito. He stared at me in the eyes, my dull, ugly brown against his mesmerizing pitch black. I could feel a faint tingle in my heart and my face heat up, but I ignored my strange reactions and curled back into a ball to conserve heat, and began to contemplate what I was going to do now that I ran away from that hellhole; now I'm homeless and freezing cold without anything warm enough to survive this winter.

' _Even death is better than returning.'_

 **Daito, 10 minutes before meeting Sho**  
On my way back, I noticed a small bakery nearby, and thought that a nice, warm, buttery croissant would be a perfect conclusion to the morning. I walked into the bakery, internally gasping at the massive array of breads, treats, and pastries. I was wondering what I was going to buy, now that the croissant seemed so plain in comparison to all the other baked goods on display. I then saw a tray of fresh croissants being brought out by a worker, and after she placed the croissants in the display, I picked one up. I placed it on my tray and gave it to the cashier lady.

She eyed me up and down like a piece of meat. She then flashed a suggestive smile, making me instantly uncomfortable. I internally cringed, as slutty people were definitely not my type, but I kept a neutral face and tone. Her eyes trailed back down to my chest and began to slowly travel downwards. Not waiting for her to finish staring at me, I asked her how much money it was. She ignored me and kept on ogling me, her eyes traveling farther south. I then spoke more loudly and in an impatient tone, to which she actually responded.

"Honey, there's only one number here and you have it, not me," she flirted.  
"I'm not interested. How much is the croissant again?"  
"Hmph, no fun. That will be $1.49," she pouted.

I paid her in full, and as I turned to leave, I caught a glimpse of her eyes widening in shock and realization. Knowing that I would probably become the center of attention, I quickened my pace. Avoiding her as best I could, I escaped the bakery as fast as I could, not once looking back. Exiting the bakery, I noticed a boy sitting on the sidewalk right next to the bakery who didn't appear that much younger than me, perhaps around 17, sitting in the snow like a homeless person, wearing at least 4 layers. He was really skinny, as if he hasn't eaten in days. He had a beautiful pair of caramel eyes, disheveled black hair and appeared to be around 5'9". What interested me more was a large purple spot on his left cheek, which was definitely a bruise. I wanted to help him, the weak Toshiro in me trying to break out, but I silenced him. I realized that I was staring at him for longer than socially acceptable, and so left the scene without making so much as a noise, maintaining my cold demeanor. I found myself looking back, however, at the boy, who was now curling up to protect his face against the painful shards of ice and sharp, howling winds that were sure to come with this storm. My heart felt a twinge of concern and a bit of something else, but I smashed it and returned through the doors of the apartment complex.

"Did you have a nice excursion, sir?" the doorman asks.  
"I did, thank you," maintaining my neutral face and icy tone.  
"Come on, lighten up a little bit! Everyone knows how open and welcoming you are!" he sarcastically shoots back.

Choosing to ignore him and go back to the comfort of my penthouse, I took an elevator up, swung the door open, slammed it shut, and dropped my groceries on the nearest table, and exasperatedly groaned, throwing myself onto the couch. I thought back to the homeless boy and what my doorman said, now not having the appetite for lunch anymore.

 _'What am I going to do?'_

 **Thanks for reading, guys! This is my first story, so please be kind, but if you find any glaring mistakes, let me know through the comments or a PM!**


	2. 2: Thoughts

Chapter 2: Thoughts

DISCLAIMER: I wish I were talented enough to have created these characters, but alas, I am not. I only own the plot and any OCs.

 **Sho, December 21st, 2018**  
This is the second day that I have been homeless. It's been starting to snow more heavily; school has been out for a week now and wouldn't re-open until the 7th of January. I had no shelter at all, the little sidewalk near the bakery was the warmest place I could find. It was still freezing though; sleeping on the cold sidewalk was tough. But I had nowhere to go for shelter or warmth, everywhere I went, I was forcefully turned away or shoo-ed by security. I found myself returning to the bakery, sitting next to one of the vents that lead to an oven. It was nice and warm during the daytime, at least, but the cold of the night was harsh and unforgiving.

I thought about spending the money I collected from the house for something warm, like a coffee. I internally shook my head, knowing that the little money I had should be used sparingly. I took out a bottle of water, and drank the icy water as best as I can, unable to drink much in the winter air. I reached in for an energy bar to munch on, savoring each bite like it was my last.

 _'It may very well be your last,'_ my mind sneered at me.  
 _'Poor little thing. You were so weak as to leave your own house without fighting your father off and escape on your own, not strong enough to face your own battles. Now you're going to die of hypothermia on the streets!'_

I was starting to believe that I would die here on the New York street. It was sunset; the bakery was beginning to close, shutting off my only source of warmth in the whole of the city. I began to succumb to my misfortunes, beginning with the wretchedly abusive life I was born to.

 _'Normal kids don't get beat up and belittled by their father figure,'_ I thought bitterly.

 _'I'm weak, stupid and helpless; I never was good at anything or excelled at any sport or subject. Hell, I barely scraped by! He might have been right…'_

I let out a heavy sigh at the thought of the situation at hand. I now needed somewhere to stay. The dumpster? No, that would ruin my warm clothes, and I needed them clean for as long as possible. In the alley? That might lead to trouble with some gang or another person using the alley to discuss illegal activities, and plus, I hate rats. Next to the New York Hudson Square Apartments? That might work, especially if I could find a vent that leads to a heater. Deciding that it would be my next stop for the night, I started the journey by foot to my intended resting area. I jogged along, enjoying the cool air of the winter as it ran through my hair. Along the way, I managed to pick up a wallet that had $29.34 in it.

 _'This could last me another 3 weeks,'_

As I approached the building, I began to realize how big it actually was. It had to be about 15 stories high, and it appeared incredibly posh and clean; the walls seemed to not have an ounce of dirt on them anywhere.

 _'If only I had anywhere near the amount of money to buy a house in that thing; I would have ran away years ago!'_

I arrived at the building, and to my luck and extreme delight, there seemed to be a vent that was spewing out warm air. I briskly walked there, before relishing in the amazing feeling of the warm current. It was nighttime already. I hid my bag in a pile of snow behind a dumpster, lay against the brick wall and drifted off to the realm of dreams and nightmares.

 **Sho, Dream World**

 _'Honey! Come here, mommy's got a present for you!'_

 _'Mommy, what is it?'_

 _I lit up in excitement and began to wonder what it was, my mind moving in a thousand directions at once._

 _'You always said you wanted it, and we finally can afford it; the thing that you kept nagging me about– it's your very own set of Harry Potter books!'_

 _'Wow mommy! You're the best mommy ever! I love you!'_

 _'Mom, where are you going?'_

 _'I'm going away for a little bit, sweetie, your father is not a very kind man. I'm going to come back to see you soon, alright? Don't cry, this isn't the last time we'll see each other,'_

 _'But what if you forget about me? What if he hits me like he did you?'_

 _'It won't be the last time we see each other honey, and if he does, I promise I'll take you with me, far away from him,"_

 _My sobs rang out through the still atmosphere._

 _"I promise."_

 _"That slut isn't going to come back for you, kid, deal with it,"_

 _"Don't call my mom that, you bastard,"_

 _"What did you just call me?"_

 _"You heard me, you're a BASTARD! YOU'RE A MANWHORE THAT NEVER DESERVED MY MOM!"_

 _"Why you little shit, I paid for your schooling, the roof over your head, and you repay me by being a little bitch?"_

 _A slap rang through the air, and I could feel a stinging pain on my left cheek._

 _I heard sound of a belt coming undone, as I was still in a daze from the slap. I almost didn't register the painful whips of a belt against my chest and back, the lashes leaving angry red marks against my unblemished skin. Then the boiling water, bringing my attention back as I let out a whimper of pain, my face and sides burning. Unsatisfied with my reaction, he began to swap to beating me with the buckle, piercing my skin and bruising my torso, blood dripping down my body. He finally tired, after who knows how long, shoved me into the cupboard, and said, his gravelly, unpleasant voice breaking the silence:_

 _"Now that that annoying little whore is gone, that means I have no-one to take my anger out on but you."_

 _He smiles sadistically at me._

 _"That bitch won't be coming back for you, because you're so worthless that there's nobody, who wants you, not even your own slut of a mother!"_

 _A manic cackle rang through the air, permeating the entirety of my mindscape, tainting the rest of my dreams…_

 **3rd Person, while Sho is dreaming**

One could see a homeless young adult, tossing and turning in their sleep against the walls of the Hudson Square Apartments, sweating in a pile of snow surrounding him. His face was contorted in fear, before he began to wince in pain. He was flailing about, as if there was someone attacking him, his mumbles almost inaudible. He froze in place. He began to sob, the tears streaming down his face freezing mid-way down his face, his mumbling becoming louder, his hands balling into fists, and smashing against an invisible wall, like he was trapped in an invisible box. It was 2 o'clock in the morning; the coldest part of the night. He awoke in a shock. The tears streaming down his face intensified; his sobs now becoming louder, but still swallowed up by the silence of the December night. He curled himself into the fetal position, the warm stream of air coming through the vent he was near now becoming weaker, but still sufficient at keeping him safe from the cold air. He whispered quietly, so quietly that he almost didn't hear it himself. After one last sniffle, he closed his eyes and once again drifted to the realm of sleep, the realm where the torture felt the most real, the realm where he felt most powerless.

 _'Why is it me… ?'_

 **Daito, 3:00, December 22nd, 2018**

I couldn't sleep well at all, not after that day. I walked out onto my balcony in a robe, wondering what I would do. I surveyed the New York City skyline, cars still moving about in the dead of night, and office building still lit, either from workaholics or simple forgetfulness. I breathed in deeply, taking in the cold, dry air or a December night. Sleep was a doorway, a doorway that I never wanted to cross, a doorway that forced me to relive all those horrible memories, memories that were too painful to retell to anyone, even myself.

 _"You're never going to be successful, you're the most useless piece of shit I have ever seen in my life, and I birthed you!"_

 _"This isn't how a mother is supposed to treat her youngest son!"_

 _She stopped. Then, almost supernaturally, her head threw back at an odd angle, a sharp laughter reminding him of mental asylum patients filled the air._

 _"Why would I treat you of all people well when you're completely worthless? You're lucky that it's illegal for me to kill you because all you are is a drain on the resources that I could be spending on your sister!"_

 _Tears streamed down my face as I ran to the only source of solace I knew; my sister. I hastily climbed up the stairs and into the room we shared. Knowing what had happened in the living room, she enveloped me in a bone crushing hug. I started to babble incoherently, as she started to rub my back, reassuring me. I was so grateful for her; without her, I may have bottled everything up, and done something incredibly stupid. She pushed the bottom of my chin so I could face her, and she flashed me a smile that had an instant calming effect on me. I smiled back, before the scene shifted._

 _I looked down and saw my 17 year old body, which meant that my sister was 22. I remember that she was a very skilled technological inventor, and an owner of her own company around this time. She was hard at work, reading up on scholarly articles to enhance her own skills. I materialized behind her, watching on fondly, before realizing what time this was. I knew it all too well; it was the day before she was murdered. I opened my mouth to warn her, to talk to her, to save her, to do anything at all, but it was like she couldn't even hear me, like I wasn't even there._

 _"Arisa! Arisa! Stop!"_

 _My fond expression quickly shifted as I watched in horror as she scanned an article, finding something that caught her eye. It was a hash. I knew instantly that this was a hash for the Hunt's black market website, the black market website of a gang that was feared across the nation. I reached out to grab her shoulder, to slap her arm away, to pull her into my arms but no matter how hard I tried, I passed through her like a ghost, and if she felt my attempts at shaking her away, she didn't show it. I looked on, now paralyzed in fear, as she entered the hash into her browser, which led her to an all too familiar website. She scanned the site, her eyes widening in terror as she recognized what she had stumbled upon. She quickly closed it, and set up as many proxies as she could, but I knew it was futile. The Hunt was coming after her, and I began to cry, once again being too weak to save those that I loved. The scene shifted again, and dread filled me as I knew what would be the next scene._

 _I rematerialized in a house that was all too familiar; this was where I heard her last words. I closed my eyes, hoping that this nightmare would go away and end if I did, but my luck was not with me today. I heard the faint croak of someone dying, and opened my eyes and ran to her, wrapping her in a hug, not caring about her current state. She turned to me, and smiled._

 _"Toshiro, please love yourself, because I love y—" her voice cut off._

 _"Arisa! Arisa! You can't die on me! I love you too much for you to die on me! Please Arisa.…"_

 _I broke down again, crying at the sight of my sister's mangled body. Her belly was cut open, one could see her intestines inside the massive gash. Her arms and legs were cut up and strewn about in a gory display. I was covered in her blood when I held her. I was so incredibly proud of her. She was the one who saved me, who gave me the push to live on… It was incredible that she was able to hold on for so long, she was a real fighter._

 _'She fought for me, she saved me from myself so many times.…'_

 _I began to see the damage that was done. Her face was beat up, black and blue, so much that I almost couldn't recognize her, many of her bones were broken, her waist and what was left of her limbs were twisted into painful angles. A short message on the wall, sloppily carved with a knife, read:_

 _'No one can escape the mistress and leader of the Hunt. -Art3mis'_

 _I began to scream, hoping that someone, anyone would take me out of this nightmare, comfort me and tell me everything would be alright, but nothing happened, for the person that always did that was my sister, and she was gone. I stopped. My sniffles continued, but I stood up, looking at the dead body of my sister. I hardened my shell, becoming the cold persona of Daito, the last shreds of Toshiro that were still hanging by a thread, that lasted through my heartbreak, that lasted through my neglecting, loveless and verbally abusive parents, was now gone, dying with her. Cruelly, the sound of my sniffles constantly replayed, over and over until I woke up, serving to remind me how I was unable to save her and how powerless I was forevermore..._

My company at that time was still young, I was still alone, armed only with the things I learned from my sister and the basic economic and business theories and applications I saw in my school years. But she trusted me with everything, her money, her company, her house, everything.

I searched her house and came across signed piece of paper. My eyes clouded as I could identify her signature. Reading the document, I realized that this was her will, which stated that my company and subsequently, I, was to own her company when she died. I began to understand how deep our bond was, and how she loved me with all of her heart. It only served to deepen my sorrow, that she had entrusted me with her everything, and I couldn't even help her when she needed me most.

I had to have been standing outside on the balcony for 30 minutes now, and I was freezing. Tears that I didn't notice flowed down my cheeks while I was lost in my own thoughts. I looked out into the New York streets, observing the little shape of cars, slowly pacing through the streets, calm and peaceful. I let out a heavy breath, my eyes starting to form bags from not sleeping well in the last 2 or 3 days. Thoughts, memories, and nightmares rattled around in my mind like stale nuts, unsettling and subconsciously tensing.

 _"Why is it me… ?"_

 **That's all for this chapter, thanks! All feedback is again really appreciated. Just a small announcement, I'm thinking of writing stories for other fandoms, and so check the story ideas on my profile, as they will probably come to life. Thanks again, and I hope you enjoyed!**


	3. 3: Snow

Chapter 3: Snow

 **DISCLAIMER: I wish I were talented enough to have created these characters, but alas, I am not. I only own the plot and any OCs. Also, any description of a real-life city or building may or may not be accurate, so please, don't shit on me for it, and some of them will be made-up, so again, don't shit on me for it.**

 **Sho, 8:00, December 22nd, 2018**

I woke up in a shock. The first thing I felt was the winter atmosphere, chilling the beads of sweat that were rolling down my skin to the point that they numbed the area around them, and they felt almost like slushy ice rolling down my sides and face. I sat in a daze, my head spinning from the horrific scenes that played in my head. A sharp current of wind blew past my face, waking me from my stupor. I took a deep breath. After the initial sensation of shock and cold wore off, I noticed that I was in an unfamiliar area. The buildings around were really posh, and I could see the Hudson RIver.

 _'Oh right, I moved to a warmer area for the night.'_

It then hit me why I felt so cold. The residents who live in the house that the vent connected to were gone somewhere, perhaps on vacation to a tropical place, or off to spend the holiday with loved ones elsewhere. Sadly for me, it meant that the vent was no longer a source of warmth for me.

 _'You're such an excuse of a human being that people you don't even know and don't even know you are passively trying to get rid of you!'_

I could feel tears well up in my eyes. They came to me more often, the nightmares and the voices when I left that hellhole. I think it could have been due to him being my blaming point for all the woes in my life, but after running… I only had myself to blame now, for my situation, homeless, starving, almost penniless, having to rely on people losing wallets or donations from strangers to stay alive, and sleeping in alleyways or snowdrifts. If I stayed there, then I would at least have some food and water, shelter, and a place to sleep. Maybe running away was a mistake.…

 _'No, Sho. You ran away from that horrible, violent piece of shit that was making your life go in a downward spiral straight to hell. Going back isn't an option anymore. Besides, even if you do, that thing is going to kill you on sight. You even said it yourself; even death is better than returning to that place.'_

I grit my teeth. Is this what homeless people face? I have never been so hopeless, so doubting of myself, but now, today was the winter solstice. The worst snowstorms always happen this time of year. Usually, I would be out in the winter sky, taking a walk or biking through the small area I used to live, before going home to a nice self-made meal and a warm, comfy bed and sweet, uninterrupted, untainted sleep. Every year, that asshole that I lived with would spend the whole night outside, since all liquors and alcoholic beverages were at least half off, if not more in every club and shop, before usually returning at 8 in the morning and collapsing on the floor and staying still for at least another day. But this year… I had to deal with the storms without the luxury of a house to protect me from it. More and more dread filled the pit of my stomach, as I realized that I had no coat, no jacket, nothing to help protect me from the storms this winter.

 _'If I die tonight, it might be weeks, if not until the end of winter before somebody actually finds my body,'_

 _'That's assuming that anybody will even care about you, pussy. It wouldn't be surprising at all if no one will look for you. I bet they'll only find you once you've rot and become a pile of bones! I can imagine the headlines already; forgotten bitch found as a pile of rotting flesh and skeletal mass,'_

 _'You're a fucking bitch, you know that, right?'_

 _'I'm only here to remind you about the truth, dude, and the truth is, you're a weak little piece of shit that deserves to be forgotten!'_

It's voice was strong and unwavering, filled with so much confidence in what it said that I almost began to believe it. I could feel my will crumbling in my state of desperation and hopelessness. I utterly detested it, the sinister voice that laughed at me from my own subconscious, reminding me of my faults and shortcomings. But what I hated more, was myself. My tendency to be passive and quiet. My weakness and inability to act for and defend myself. My nature… the very thing that made me unique, the very thing that defined me, was the very thing I despised the most. It was pathetic, I agreed, to have to run away from a shelter and source of food, water, money, and everything else I could need just because I could stand up to and defend myself against that son of a bitch. I guess that's why I'm here, starving and nearly penniless against the wall of a building, living off of vents connecting to heaters and ovens and hoping that the buildings surrounding me will protect me from the harsh, snowy winds and the sharp shards of ice that blew about in the dead of night.

My heart sank and bile threatened to escape my mouth as I further realized what would happen tonight. The snowstorms this time of year were never forgiving, especially not on the winter solstice. I shivered. The cold was becoming worse, like needles of frost penetrating my skin and numbing every nerve it hit, spreading like an infection across the surface of my body. I needed to go somewhere warmer if I wanted to have any hope surviving this winter. I picked up my bag and gathered everything nearby that could be of use before setting off. I briskly walked towards the nearby buildings, hoping that there was any spot that was warmed by a vent. There were none. I began to walk back to the nearest place that I knew had a working vent, so I could stay at it at least until I could find a better spot. The eggshell walls of a familiar bakery coming into sight. I sat down against the alley wall, the vent leading to the ovens warmer than usual.

 _'Those croissants look really good, and they smell heavenly… maybe I should try one, after all, I can afford it right now and I'm not too strapped for cash.'_

A croissant was a huge change in my diet for the last few days, consisting of mostly fruits and vegetables at discount stores. It was so enticing; the golden brown exterior glistening with butter encasing a soft, flaky, pillowy web of bread. My willpower wasn't enough to stop me, and before I knew it, I was walking through the door and embracing the warmth of the bakery. The inside was incredible; displays filled with golden confections and towers of carefully placed delicacies almost glowing with beauty, their rich, buttery smell filling the atmosphere. The soft chatter and laughter of individuals sharing coffee could be heard in the background, but I didn't pay them any attention. I found a nearby bathroom and was able to wash up a little bit, I watched as little bits of flaked, dry skin and dirt flowed into the drain. Now satisfied with my cleanliness, I grabbed a croissant and proceed to the cashier. Her eyes flashed with disgust before her lips curled into a smile, how fake she was being apparent.

"That will be $2.00," she stated, with the most _fake_ sweetness I have ever heard.

"Bullshit. I saw it on the display, it clearly said $1.49, you lying whore," I sneered.

Her eyes now once again flashed with disgust, but this time mixed with anger and another emotion I couldn't identify, perhaps annoyance? She again tried to overcharge me, threatening to call her manager. Seeing right through this bitch's façade, I challenged her to call her manager, with some choice words included for effect. She huffed indignantly before resigning, and charged me the right amount. I almost laughed my ass off right then and there. Not being able to stop myself, I took a final jab at her:

"Honestly, slut, don't you make enough money whoring yourself out at night? Clearly you don't, because you just tried to overcharge someone because your bitchy ass can't get any tips!" I mockingly laughed at her.

Her eyes blazed with anger, before handing me the croissant and turning to another customer, putting on a sickeningly sweet fake smile. I internally gagged before finding a seat against the window, enjoying the warmth that the bakery had to offer. I took a bite out of the pastry. It was heavenly; subtle nuances of butter and a light layer of salt permeating the bread-like confection. I enjoyed it while I could; it seemed to end too soon for my liking. Wiping my hands on the paper bag, I stared out through the window, watching the snow swirl about, knowing that I would have to go back outside sooner or later, and face what could be my end. The snowy landscape sent me back, to a time where everything seemed right, and I didn't have to worry at all…

 _"Mommy, look at the snow!"_

 _"Yes, sweetie, I can see the snow,"_

 _"Can we go outside and build a snowman?"_

 _"Of course, sweetie! Go upstairs and put on your coat and jacket, and we can go outside and build a snowman!"_

 _"Thanks mommy!"_

 _My mother's eyes sparkled with warmth, and it set of a wave of happiness coursing through me, a feeling that I didn't know that I would soon lose. I quickly changed into warm clothing, before rushing outside to my mom. I jumped at her outstretched arms and knocked her backwards as we tumbled onto the snow. We exchanged looks before laughing, enjoying each other's presence, happy as can be. I rolled over to her and planted a small kiss on her cheek, before saying the three words expressing the emotion I knew couldn't exist._

 _"I love you, mommy,"_

 _"Sweetie, I…"_

 _She faded away into nothingness, the snow white landscape turning into a hellish red and black, and a sinister laugh rang out in the darkness._

 _"It would really be better if you killed yourself, you know. You're so helpless and worthless that not even your mother came back for you!"_

 _The laugh became louder, the ringing in my ears becoming unbearably painful, and anything I said was drowned out by its laughter.…_

I was shaken out of my daydream, before looking at the clock, and realizing that it was 14:00. Deciding that it was time to leave before I got kicked out, I re-entered the outside world, the air less cold under the afternoon sun. I had to get somewhere warm for tonight if I wanted to live to see another day. As I walked down the street, I peered into a bar, finding _my face_ projected on a TV. Unable to tear away my eyes, I watched as the broadcaster interviewed _it._ I was disgusted at his acting, the crocodile tears clearly faked as he kept on bawling about "losing his son" and "missing him".

"If you see Zhou Karatsu, please, call the number below."

I ran away from the bar, silently praying that no-one recognized me or found me. I ducked into an alley after I would guess maybe about 10 minutes of running? I surveyed the area and immediately knew where I was. The Everich Apartments were some of the most posh in the city, even more so than the Hudson Square. The doorway was an arch made of beautiful marble, carefully constructed and protected so they wouldn't crack in rain or temperature shocks. Even the doormen wore fabulous uniforms, decorated in gold. I took a detour to get into the alley next to it, and scanned the area for any unsavory people or rats. Satisfied when I could find none, I sat down in a snowdrift and unpacked the last of my food, hoping that the extra fuel would give my metabolism enough juice to keep me warm in the night time. It had to be around 14:30 or 15:00, the sun was around half-way down, almost threatening to take away its warmth from me.

 _'I have to find a nearby vent quickly,'_

I ran around the rather long perimeter of the building, finding various openings that gave no warmth, and had no air flow, signalling that their owners must have gone. I sighed in desperation after the 10th vent, wondering if the building was entirely deserted, and if I should just give up. I didn't have the energy to travel to another residential area that had vents; all my energy was spent in a gamble, now I was breathless, starving, and exhausted. I was too young to die…. Hope began to escape my very being, the driving force behind all of my actions, the hope to eventually find a better outcome for me, dying, along with the chances of me living through the solstice storms. I sat down and began to cry, blaming my inability and passive self, for not being able to save me earlier, for not taking me away from that hellhole earlier, for putting me in a situation where I can't survive….

 _'If I weren't such an apology for a human, this would have never happened.'_

 **Daito, 16:30, December 22nd, 2018**

I was sitting in my office, before my Vice President of Acquisitions and Operations ran into my office, a nervous look on her face. I raised an eyebrow, wondering what news she had for me, especially when Japan Star Enterprises was in the middle of a very important acquisition. We were signing a contract with Sorrento Industries, who came to us with a very promising looking pitch, and we were considering buying it for $76,000,000. Helen, or Aech as she preferred, began to speak very quickly, her words jumbling into an incoherent, incomprehensible mess. I decided to stop her.

"Aech, stop it, you're babbling again. Slow down. What is the problem?"

"Sorrento faked profits in his checkbooks. The section labeled profits was deposited and withdrawn on the same day by the same account. After investigating with some of the accountants, we found that his VP was the one who owned the account."

I could feel myself boiling in anger at Sorrento, but more at myself for my stupidity and ignorance, allowing such a massive inconsistency in his pitch to get past me.

"Fire every accountant that worked on this acquisition, except the ones that helped you on the investigation. Tell Nolan that the deal is cancelled, and he can shove his checkbooks up his ass. If he hadn't made fraudulent profits then maybe it could have worked out, but no, he tried to lie to me," I seethingly forced out.

"Yes, Daito," Aech said a little too quickly.

"Tell that pile of shit that he'll see me in court very soon. Oh, and, Aech? Well done on the investigation. You can take a paid leave until after New Year's."

After Aech left, I let out a heavy sigh. Tonight was the night of the solstice storms, meaning I had to go home soon. I turned on the transmitter to my secretary and told her to cancel any and all meetings I had left today, and put on my coat. I looked around the office, taking in my new life, as if to remind myself that I wasn't that little helpless boy just a few years ago. After ensuring that I had taken care of any other glaring issues, I left the office. Any workers that I passed on my way out gave hurried and nervous greetings, afraid that I would fire them for making one wrong move. I didn't blame them; theoretically could do that.

I went to my favorite café to purchase a hot drink to stave off the cold. I was hoping to see my favorite barista, but no dice. The barista was different this time, and I internally groaned. She was like that girl from the bakery; her uniform was two sizes too small, pushing up her breasts, showing off her cleavage and accentuating her slim figure. Her skirt was far too short, her smooth, unblemished legs on display, the skirt stopping right above her ass. She looked at me and allowed her eyes to wander over my body. I was disgusted. It was getting irritating, so I snapped at her, ordering my favorite drink. She began to flirt with me as she brewed the drink. I rolled my eyes.

 _'Damn, I'd go for a fuck but all these slutty bitches trying to get into my pants is so fucking annoying, like I have other things to do.'_

Despite her constant advances, I was unfazed as I collected my coffee and turned to leave for a table, sitting down and checking my phone. I took sips out of the coffee, savoring the bittersweet taste and aroma. I seemed to lose track of time, daydreaming before my phone's buzzing brought me out from my entranced, dreaming state. The

café's manager yelled out, stating that they were closing for the storm. My eyes widened.

My phone flashed with an emergency warning. The storm was to hit in 15 minutes. My heart was beginning to pound in my chest, I ran out of the café and into the winter landscape, already showing some signs of disturbance. I took the shortest route I knew home. My penthouse was 25 minutes away by foot, and I didn't have my car with me. I scanned the area, hoping to find a cab; I could feel my heart sink when I could find none, probably stored somewhere safe from the storm. I decided to just run as fast as I could, my eyes glued to the ground for any signs of ice sheets as to not slip. The wind strengthened around me, white mass swirling through the air, smash into any nearby solid object, knocking most over. I increased my pace. More snow came falling down, but this time, it was different. It wasn't the gentle snow that fell during a morning. No, it was storm snow, snow that burned at my eyes and nostrils, trying its best to slow me down and consume me. I shut my eyes and kept running, feeling the chilly air run past me, as the snow, now like ice shards, flew past my face and stabbing into the skin of my face. I opened my eyes for a split-second, recognizing my penthouse in the distance. I ran even faster, my lungs and throat burning and drying up with the effort, my dress shirt starting to become wet from perspiration. Meanwhile, the storm kept building, the winds now becoming so strong that I could feel them push against me, slowing me down and threatening to take me with it. I resisted the push, each step I took taking me closer to my penthouse. I opened my eyes again. I could see it, the door had to be less than 50 meters away, the doorman catching sight of me and hurrying to unlock the door. I came closer and closer, the snowfall became drifts, piling up around me, beginning to bury my ankles.

I could hear the doorman's yells now, screaming at me to hurry up. I obliged, the door now closer to me than ever.… That was when I heard a whimper. Followed by a sniffle, as if someone was nearby, crying. Deciding to check it out, I followed the sound, leading me to the back of the apartment building, where I saw _the_ boy. It was the same one that I saw at the bakery, I was sure of it. I could see the same face, though it was a ghastly white, his frame rather skinny and bony, his lips blue from the freezing temperature. He was so caught up in his I thought about how I could help him.

 _'No you can't help him, Daito! You're fucking Daito for fuck's sake. You're supposed to be cold and unfeeling, and what makes this any different? He's going to die, so what? He's just a homeless person, no-one will care about it, they might cry over it on the news for a few days but that's it! Better to uphold your unfeeling frontier, your wall that to break it all down to help some homeless shit on the street,' My thoughts said to me._

 _'But he's human, I need to do something to help him! He's going to die out here without any source of warmth!' I said back._

 _'I always knew you were weak, Daito, you can't even ignore or suppress your own saintly feelings, how are you supposed to look strong? This is so pathetic it's fucking hilarious,' my thoughts sneered at me._

 _'Fuck off,' I growled at it._

I decided to give him my jacket. I slipped it off of my back, draping it over him. Satisfied, I ran around the back to the door, but not before catching a glimpse at him, our eyes making contact, and hearing what I thought I had imagined.

 _"Daito…."_

 **And that is all, folks! Don't forget to R &R, PM me if you find any glaring issues or plot holes, that would be much appreciated. Thanks!**


End file.
